This application relates to a fuel distribution system including a flex cable for communicating electrical signals to the fuel injectors, and wherein leads from the flex cable are supported on the fuel conduit to provide better support and ease of assembly features.
Fuel distribution systems provide fuel to the combustion chambers of a vehicle engine. Typically, a fuel rail or conduit carries fuel from the vehicle""s tank to fuel injectors above each chamber. The injectors are actuated electrically to spray fuel into each chamber. Because each injector is powered electrically, the injector requires a wire connection from the vehicle""s electrical system.
To reduce weight it has been proposed to use flex cables to carry power along the fuel conduit. Flex cables as proposed would have thin wire leads that extend from the flex cable body to electrical connectors. The connectors used to join the flex cable to the fuel injector are thus spaced from the cable and unsupported on the fuel rail. This design may result in a loose wire connection or even flexing of the end of the lead adjacent the flex cable that could result in the lead breaking.
Additionally, fuel distribution systems are currently manufactured by separately installing the fuel rail onto the fuel injector and then making the necessary electrical connections from the flex cable to each fuel injector. This two step process results in lost time and labor. Moreover, the fuel rail is frequently packaged separately from the wire connectors used for the fuel injectors, leading to further expense in the assembly process.
A need therefore exists for a simplified and less cumbersome way to make the wire connections and fuel rail connections to the system""s fuel injectors.
The invention comprises a fuel delivery system having a fuel rail, a plurality of fuel injectors for receiving fuel from the fuel rail, a flex cable extending along the fuel rail, and leads from the flex cable to a plurality of electrical connectors attached to the fuel injector. In contrast to proposed fuel delivery systems, the invention holds the electrical connector on the fuel rail. In this way, the electrical connector and the fuel conduit form a single unit that may be quickly and easily installed to make the necessary electrical and fuel port connections generally in one single step. Holding the connector on the fuel rail provides better support and a better electrical connection.
The electrical connector itself may attach to the fuel conduit by a snap-fit connection. The snap-fit connection may have legs that extend from the fuel rail to support the electrical connector. The legs may further extend around a groove on the electrical connector to provide a secure manner to hold the electrical connector in place. The flex cable may also be supported in place by such support as a foam gasket.
Accordingly, a combined flex cable and fuel rail is assembled. The fuel rail is then aligned with the fuel injectors to permit the necessary electrical and fuel port connections to be made. These connections are made by insertion of the fuel rail over the fuel injectors. Thus, the necessary electrical connections and fuel port connections may be made in fewer steps.